Spark from the Heart 2 : Sonic and Amy
by Nazo228
Summary: It has been a year since Cosmos return (Spark from the Heart:Tails and Cosmo) and Sonic has become more mature. Sonic has grown a small reserved feeling towards Amy, but he is shy and keeps it a secret and the only thing that keeps it that way is his Diary Amy grows a small curiosity and has the dying urge to know sonic's feelings. Will Sonic gain the courage for her. find out here
1. 1 year later

Chapter one: 1 year later

It has been a year since the events of Cosmo's return (Spark from the heart: Tails and Cosmo), Tails and Cosmo were now married and Rose was a growing, strong, and intelligent baby, being that she could write her name now. Tails allowed Sonic live in the house next to him that he had originally made for Cosmo, and has matured a bit and grew to a liking toward Amy, but he always kept the urge under control and a secret in his "diary", Tails gave him a journal for Christmas, to write his feelings but left out the fact that it was called a diary. Sonic didn't care, he grew a liking to it, though he kept that a huge secret as well. Amy still worked as a Cook, being hero now became a part time job, she enjoyed cooking "A LOT" and she still made a meal for Sonic occasionally but usually followed up with an attempt at Sonic. The chaotix made more profit over the years, but they still felt empty without Espio. Knuckles still kept his everyday job protecting his master emerald. Shadow and rouge still protected Mobius along side sonic, the we're considered the best duo in the military unit of Mobius and we're granted special privileges.

Today was late after noon on September 12 on Mobius and Amy was walking home from work, she had prepped a "special something" for Sonic, she pulled out a small rectangular Styrofoam box, "This should get his attention" Amy muttered to herself with a sly smile on her face. She arrived in front of her house and walked inside. She walked strait into the kitchen and got a plate. She and then out of the Styrofoam box she pulled out a chilly dog and place it on the plate. She then hastily walked out side, and began slowly waved the chilly dog around, "God I hate these things." she muttered to herself with a look of disgust on her face.

Meanwhile about half a mile away Sonic was napping. Suddenly he awoke, a heavenly aroma filled the air that caught his attention. He sniffed the air and quickly jumped out of the tree, "I know that smell anywhere." Sonic said to himself, and took off in the direction of the smell. He shortly arrived in front of Amy's house and stopped in front of her.

"Hi sonic" Amy said sweetly

"IT'S A TRAAAP!" Sonic yelled as if he was being attacked and ran off. Sonics scream was always louder when he encountered Amy, but only on certain circumstances. About a quarter of a mile away Tails and Cosmo heard him inside their home

"Let me guess Amy is executing a plan" Cosmo said with a humorous face

"I don't doubt that for a second" Tails said and the two broke in laughter, shortly followed by Rose's laughter.

"SONIC, ITS NOT… oh never mind." Amy walked into her house leaving the chilly dog on her doorstep and slammed the door. She sat on her small couch and thought to herself, _"Why is he such a jerk sometimes, I swear he just… the hardest person to get at sometimes, I guess those are the privileges of a hard to get cute boy." _Amy then let out a long heavy sigh and lye down on her couch dangling her feet over the other edge.

Sonic jumped from tree to tree in front of Amy's house making sure that the coast was clear. He saw the chilly dog on her door step and he had to have it, "Alright here goes nothing." Sonic jumped out of the tree and quietly approached her house. Once he got to the doorstep he picked up the chilly dog and held it high in victory, "Hellooooo beautiful" he said consuming a small bite still in front of Amy's house. He heard sobs from inside and he quietly listened in to her own conversation

"It's like I can hear his voice right now." Amy said sobbing and letting the tears fall to the floor. Sonic thought to himself

_ "Wow im a jerk, I should make it up to her, she did get me a chilly dog, and I do kinda like her, ugh her it goes." _sonic consumed the remainder of his chilly dog, wiped the chilly off of his mouth and knocked on the door.

"huh, who is it!"

"It's… _"com'on you got this" _it's me…"

"Sonic?"

"Ummm… Y-yeah." Sonic said giving himself some relief. Sonic heard the door unlock and open, and stood in front of him was Amy.

"Oh, hey Sonic" Amy said slightly disappointed, though she had a mental curiosity of why he was here, he almost never knocks.

"Hey thanks for the chilly dog, I really appreciate it."

" No proble- whoa, your breath stinks, no offense" Amy said holding her nose

_ "_sonic sniffed his own breath and it made himself wince. "Oh… sorry about that… Look thank you for all you've done lately, and I want to make It up to you." Sonic's words made Amy's ear perk up, and made her curious.

"How?"

"I don't know um" sonic hesitated for a momment, "I could spend the night here tonight."Sonic suggested

"Really?!" Amy exclaimed

"Um… yeah I just need to take care of a few things, I'll be back though.

"Okay I'll see you tonight." Amy said as she picked the plate up off of the ground, retreated inside, and closed the door, "Oh my gosh! I can't wait!"_ Amy s_quealed

Sonic tails' house to seek advice, "Oh man what am I going to do".


	2. Sonic's preperation

Chapter 2: Sonic's preparation

Sonic sped home mumbling to him-self as he ran, "Oh man what did I just do… I know I'll get Tails to help me," Sonic increased his pace, and sped over to Tails' home. As soon as he arrived he knocked on the door quickly, Tails opened the door shortly after, "Tails, I made a terrible mistake."

"You fell for one of Amy's tricks?" Tails said with a smug look on his face.

"Yes… Well technically no but-" Sonic was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Then what's the big deal"

"Tails… I… agreed… to spend… the night. PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Sonic said word for word with a look of desperation on his face. Tails burst into a crying laughter

"BAH-HA-HA… oh Sonic, I never thought I'd see the day…hmmm… I'll do it, but under one condition."

"Sure, anything what is it?"

"You have to give the X-tornado 2.0 a paintjob." Sonic looked over to the mainly unfinished plane sitting outside of the garage.

"Deal." Sonic shook Tail's hand sealing the deal.

"Alright come on in." Sonic entered Tails' home and sat on the couch in front of the shelf with an assortment of collections. He noticed that Cosmo had brought back three rose's from the floral shop.

"Nice flowers Cosmo, did you pick them out yourself?"

"Sure did, I also grew them in the shop's green house." Cosmo said delightfully that sonic had noticed the flowers.

"So Sonic how do you plan on getting rid of her."

"Huh?" Sonic looked at Tails like he was crazy

"Yeah, I mean you always have a way of getting rid of her… right?"

"Well… actually I planned on following through with it this time"

"Ohh… well then what do you need my help for?"

"GETTING READY, I have never done this in my life."

"Well that is true… alright com'on" Tails got up from his seat followed by Sonic, "Honey, I'll be right back I have to assist Sonic with his desperate need."

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too." Tails said. The two walked to the door and walked to Sonic's home which was just across from Tails and Cosmo's home.

"Why are we at my house, I only have a bed in there."

"And a washer with detergent, and a shower," the word shower echoed through Sonic's mind, he knew it meant dealing with water.

"Ummm. Maybe there's another way?" Sonic said terrified, with a more desperate look on his face.

"Huh?"

"The shower! I refuse to get in!" Sonic Exclaimed stepping back

"Ugh, Sonic you're not going to drown I promise you alright… think of it as a kiddy pool" Tails said trying to calm Sonic down… Sonic paused and thought for a moment

"Alright fine I'll do it" Sonic finally agreed. The two walked inside and Tails began his instructions.

"Alright first take off your shoes." Tails instructed. Sonic did he was asked, however Tails regretted his own command

"Holy molly, when was the last time you took off your shoes, or had a shower."

"I don't think I've taken a shower lately and the last time I took off my shoes was… uh… hm, I can't remember." Sonic admitted

"Okay to the washer machine, we are getting those sterilized" Tails instructed as he walked off toward Sonic's washer.

"How do you know where it is" Sonic asked.. Tails looked at him as if he was crazy. He walked over to the kitchen and opened a wooden door right next to the sink revealing a washer and a dryer.

"Well for starter I built it… now throw your toxic gas in there" Tails instructed in a joking manner while pointing at the shoes. Sonic did as instructed and placed his shoes into the washer, he closed the lid and looked at Tails for further instructions. Tails held a small jug labeled "Amazing detergent", he lifted the lid and placed a cap full of detergent into the washer, "You may want to toss your gloves in there too." Tails suggested. Sonic did as he asked and tossed his gloves into the washer, Tails closed the lid and spoke "You are lucky the detergent doesn't expire" Tails said.

"okay, what next?" sonic asked

"Well you aren't goin to like it," Tails led Sonic into the bathroom which remained the same way it did when he first built it, "You have ever been in here?"

"Not really" Sonic responded

"Well then you need to get some other type of life style."

"The world isn't going to save its self" sonic complained

"Okay then lets get started" Tails walked over and turned on the shower, and adjusted it to an decently warm temperature. Sonic began to panic and began breathing heavily, Tails turned and saw this, "Sonic remember, kiddy pool." Sonic looked at the water pelting the white floor tub, and he watched as the water flowed down to the drain.

"okay, alright, I got this." Sonic said as he cautiously stepped into the shower. He breathed heavily and deeply as fully stepped in

"Call me when you are done." Tails walked out and closed the door, he also took this opportunity to explore around the house. Tails didn't see much added since Sonic took the house off of his hands, in the living room behind the kitchen sat a normal three seat couch with a Small TV in front of it. Tails walked down the hallway past the bathroom that Sonic was showering in, and into Sonic's room, "gosh I feel like an intruder" Tails mumbled to himself. He flipped the light switch and saw that Sonic's room was mainly empty except for a bed and a night stand with two shelves near the bed. Tails walked over to the nightstand and notice a book with a pencil next to it on the bottom shelf,, he walked over and picked up the book, opened it and began reading, "So he has been using this… huh?" Tails stopped at a line 4 pages in about halfway down and read to himself,

_ "I don't know why but, I all of a sudden had a strange feeling toward her, but I can't let anybody find out."_

"Huh so that's why he isn't turning her down." Tails mumbled to himself. He heard Sonic's voice calling from outside

"TAILS! AM I DONE YET" Sonic screamed

"DID YOU USE THE BODY WASH" Tails screamed back. Sonic was still in the shower and looked behind him and saw a bottle labeled "Body wash" and he screamed again

"AHHHH COM'ON!"

"USE IT, THEN RINSE OFF, AND YOU WILL BE DONE." tails informed. He placed the book back to it's original spot to avoid conflict. He walked out turning off the light, and sat down on the couch. The timer went off on the washer, Tails quickly ran to the washer, he pulled the wet shoes and gloves out, put them into the dryer and turned it on. Tails heard the shower turn off, he waited for sonic to walk out of the restroom, but he didn't, "Sonic, are you alright?" Tails asked

"Y-yeah I'm fine-whoa" Sonics utter disruption in his sentence was caused by a loud crashing sound evidently caused by Sonic, "I'm fine I just slipped.

Inside the restroom Sonic was struggling to keep his balance, he continuously slipped in a puddle of water caused by him. He attempted to walk over to the towel rack, he slowly took each step with caution. He reached the towel rack, grabbed it and held on as if his life depended on it. He grabbed the towel dried his feet and the area around immediately. He then dried himself off and place the towel back on the towel rack. He opened the door and stepped out into the living room, "Well that wasn't so bad I guess." Sonic admitted, "But I'm still not a very strong swimmer." Tails chuckled because he knew it was true. The timer went off for the dryer,

"It's ready, It's ready, It's ready!" It chimed, Tails walked over and quickly turned it off,

"Probably brings back some bad, but funny memories." Tails said chuckling at the memory of the night of Cosmo's return,

"Well maybe it was funny to you, but I was tased." Sonic protested

"But you did get a chilly dog out of it." Tails reminded him as he pulled Sonic's items out of the dryer, "Alright here you go." Tails said placing down his shoes in front of him and his gloves on his lap. Sonic pick up his gloves and put one on each hand, he slipped his shoes on and buckled them down tightly,

"Well I'm off, wish me luck." Sonic said as he ran off. Tails walked out of Sonic's house and walked into his own home,

"Hi Cosmo." Tails greeted as he walked into the house. Cosmo walked over with Rose in her hands and gave him a kiss,

"Hi" Rose mimicked,

"Whoa I didn't see that coming" Tails said astonished at Rose's first word

"I know especially at such a young age." Cosmo agreed, "Is he going to be alright"

"He'll be fine, I think I'll let him figure the flirting part out."

"Flirting part?" Cosmo asked. Tails had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to mention the journal/diary,

"Nothing… nothing at all." Tails finished the conversation


	3. Amy's preperation

Chapter 3: Amy's preparation ( i didn't spend as much time on this Chapter because you people are possibly bored of waiting, and i have been studying for tests on Bio, so i just wrote a simple chapter of Amy's preparation (though i wasn't going to) and spiced up the story, and opened a window for the another part in the series. Any way i hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy typing this (Which is a lot)

Amy had sporadic thoughts on what she was going to do for the night, she wanted so many things, and had already fantasized on what Sonic would say at different moments through out the night, " oh I need a shower, I want to look my best for tonight," Amy said to herself as she pranced off to her bath room. She took her clothes and boots and hopped into the shower. She sang to herself as she did this and slowly began fantasizing again, "Oh Amy this was perfectly planned" She imaged sonic saying

"Why thank you Sonic" Amy replied to herself. Her fantasizing was interrupted by the sudden chill in the water, "Ahhhh! that's very c-c-cold" Amy shivered, she quickly rinsed herself off and got out of the shower, she then dried off her feet first (due to the same experience that Sonic had) and then finished up her body. She got out of the bathroom with the towel acting as a small dress and walked to her bed room down the hallway. She opened the door and walked over to her dresser. She opened the dresser revealing pictures of Sonic and her, though there where more of Sonic doing battle. There were a series of her common red dresses and night gowns all neatly organized, she pulled aside the clothing that revealed an unopened package that said "for Sonic", she always had special items that were meant for occasions in which Sonic attended. She opened the bag and she pulled out a blue nigh gown, it was the same color as Sonic and had pink floral sewn around the neck area, it had a big pink heart in the middle, and Amy being herself imagined Sonic in the middle of the heart. She hugged it tightly, "Yes this is the one." Amy mumbled to herself. "Oh no I forgot to pick a movie." she quickly set the night gown on her bed and picked out a dress. She put it on quickly and ran out of her room, she ran into the bathroom and grabbed her boots. She put them on and quickly ran out the door.

She headed over to the local movie rental shop in town about half a mile away from her house. She arrived and walked inside the empty shop, "Ah Amy, how's my favorite customer." and elderly gentleman said from behind the counter

"I'm doing fine Joe, thank you for asking." Amy said politely

"My pleasure, is there anything I can help you with?" Joe asked

"Well I was wondering if you had anything new?"

"Romance?"

"Yeah but I'm having a guy spend the night tonight and-" Amy was cut off short.

"And you want to make a good impression… well if you want to make a good move I would recommend a romantic tragedy"

"A Romantic tragedy, but aren't those sad?"

"Well yes, but he will comfort you in the climax of the sad parts, here, this is a good one" Joe said holding up a movie titled "Unbreakable"

"Um okay. How much is it"

"Well who is the lucky boy and I'll tell you the price."

"Well I'm glad you asked, Sonic is coming over" Amy answered joyfully,

"Sonic!? Well then young lady this movie is free!" the man said happily

"Thank you very much, I'll return it tomorrow"

"Oh no, you may keep it miss Rose, it'll be my treat."

"Oh Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I appreciate your kindness" Amy with an excitedly childish attitude.

"Have a good night miss Rose."

"You too Joe" Amy left and ran home as fast as she could in hopes that Sonic had not arrived yet. She arrived home and burst through the door with joy. She placed the movie down and ran into her room, she quickly took off her dress and boots and put on her night gown, It was a short gown that touched her knee caps. She heard a knock on her door, "He's finally here." She mumbled to herself as she quickly answered the door, "Hi son-" she was stopped by an un familiar voice to her,

"Amy, do you remember me at all, my face the name Silver ring a bell." he said nervously

"No." Amy responded

"good hey, Blaze! We are at the right time."

"Then we will intervene with any suspicious behavior with Nega."

"Good idea, alright I am Silver, and this is Blaze"

"Oh nice to meet you" Amy replied cheerfully, "Are you new neighbors" She asked

"Well, we are just… you we're-" Blaze interrupted

"We are passing through."

"Oh okay, are you two staying?" Amy asked

"For a day or so" Blaze replied

"Well if you need tips on a good hotel or anything, the open winds is a nice cheap place,"

"Okay, that answered our question, thank you." Blaze said as she and Silver walked off. Amy closed the door and locked it tight, "That white one, what was his name? Silver, how did he know my name. huh, well that seemed kinda odd." Amy mumbled to herself. She ignored it and continued preparing, even though there was nothing else to prepare for. She sat down on her couch and waited for Sonic's arrival.


	4. A night to Remember

Chapter 4: A Night to remember

Sonic arrived at Amy's house, he took a deep breath, "I got this" he mumbled to himself. He knocked on the door, waited a few moments, and then was greeted by Amy,

"Hi Sonic, please come in" Amy said with a cheerful smile on her face. Sonic walked in and noticed the house was clean, unlike his which was rather empty. He took a seat on the couch and stared Amy who was digging through her pantry, "So, why all of a sudden?" Amy asked

"Well… I don't know, I felt like I owe you something because of my jerk like attitude." Sonic replied,

"aw that's so thoughtful of you." Amy said as she came out of the pantry with a bag of microwave popcorn, she tossed it in the microwave and set it for popcorn and walked over to sonic, "So do you like my gown" Amy said showing it off to Sonic.

"It looks nice Amy." Sonic said with a positive attitude, a few minutes later the timer on the microwave went off in the kitchen, "It's ready, It's ready, It's ready." it shouted, Amy slowly walked over while Sonic covered his ears and remained silent. Amy opened the microwave and pulled out the popcorn and put it in a small plastic bowl.

"I love the sound it makes when food is ready." Amy said

"It brings back horrible memories." Sonic Complained silently. Amy brought the popcorn over and set it down on the couch next to Sonic, he was confused, "What's with the popcorn" he asked

"Well I picked out a movie for you and I to watch together!" Amt cheered

"Um… uh…" Sonic thought for a moment, " _**What choice do I have after all it's technically her night." **_"Sounds good to me" Sonic agreed.

"Okay let me just put it in and we'll be all set." Amy said as she put the CD into her DVD player. She walked over and sat right next to Sonic with the popcorn bowl in between them. About twenty minutes into the movie they finished the popcorn, Amy placed it on the ground next to her feet. Amy was enjoying her movie, but more importantly she was enjoying her time with Sonic. Sonic was bored out of his mind, he began doing what usually did when he was bored and played with his ear. Amy didn't notice this, she looked at him more than her movie, she always fell into a trance whenever she was around him, it was inspiration, determination, and love. She couldn't help herself, she made her move on him and slowly but gently jumped on him, hugging him tightly around the stomach,

_**"Huh, what is she doing?"**_ Sonic thought to himself. He looked down and saw that Amy had closed her eyes and the world around her became anonymous. _**"Well I guess it couldn't hurt."** _Sonic let Amy rest on his stomach, he rested his arm on the back end of the couch and continued the movie. At the end of the movie where it reached the credits, Sonic turned off the TV, lifted Amy's head and placed it gently back down on the couch he looked at the clock and read, 9:43 pm. He walked to the front door and opened it, just before was about to leave he thought to himself, _**"Wow, am I really about to leave, I guess I am a jerk… no this night is hers, I should stay," **_Sonic closed the door and quietly walked back over to where Amy was sleeping, Amy was thinking to herself unaware of Sonic's presence,

_** "Wow he left me, I guess that shouldn't surprise me." **_Amy thought as a tear came to her eye. Sonic sat down next to Amy and patted her on the head. He then made a daring move, and lay down behind her, Amy felt this and was startled but remained quiet. Sonic placed his arm around her and whispered to her,

"Good night Amy, weather you are awake or not, I hope it means something." Sonic rested his head on the arm of the couch behind Amy's and fell asleep. About two hours later Sonic awoke to a beeping noise, "BEEP… BEEP…BEEP" he heard. "What is that?" he wondered. Amy awoke next to him and heard the beeping too,

"Sonic what is that, she asked rubbing her eyes from the sleep. Sonic arose and flicked on the light to the kitchen where the noise was heard. Sonic gasped

"AMY GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Sonic yelled

"WHA!" Amy yelled in shocked. Sonic quickly Snatched Amy up and burst out of the door.

Meanwhile Silver and Blaze sat nearby Amy's house behind a tree playing a game of Gin Rummy, "Well I guess your powers are good for something other than immobilizing people" Blaze pointed out, Silver was glowing and illuminating the area so he may see his cards, blaze however used her thumb with a flame at the end of it to illuminate her cards,

"MM HM." Silver responded

"You know, now you can introduce yourself to Sonic and get him to view you from a different perspective" Blaze suggested

"UH-HUH" Silver responded as he picked up another card

"Well then you're no fun" Blaze responded to his utter fail to be a good company.

"AH HA! Gin rummy I win, see? Nothing can beet me" Silver boasted, Blaze was already used to him being Naïve and ignored it. Though Silvers happiness was disturbed by an explosion, "Whoa what was that?" Silver asked

"Well we better find out." Blaze ordered as she sped off followed by Silver.

Sonic bursted through the door as Amy's house exploded to smithereens. They hit the floor and Sonic covered Amy's head to protect her. Silver and Blaze arrived on the scene, Silver fell to the floor in defeat.

"Blaze… we're to late, I thought this wasn't supposed to occur for another two days. I've failed." Silver said as his head hit the floor in defeat.

"I wouldn't beet on it. Look" Blaze directed as she pointed to Sonic and Amy. Sonic picked Amy up, and they both looked at Silver and Blaze.

"Blaze lets put the fire out" Silver ordered

"Got it." Blaze replied as she jumped into the fire. She held her hands out and calmed the fire's raging flames. Silver put a small force field around a few areas on the house. Blaze and Silver quickly Extinguished the fire and turned to Sonic and Amy,

"Are you two alright?" Silver asked

"Yeah we're fine, who are you?" Sonic asked

"Well I'm Silver, and this is Blaze. We are technically from the future and, we are here to save you two from that explosion." Silver explained, Blaze butted in

"Silver, if we are here and our gear is back there. Then what's that portal?" Blaze pointed to the sky as a Blue portal opened and a strange figure was approaching it. Silver quickly ran over to the figure until it was right above him.

"Eggman Nega?! What are you doing?" Silver asked in an surprised voice.

"I am getting you stuck here just as you did to me with the Ifrit (Sonic Rivals 2)" Eggman Nega replied. He went through the portal and it closed. Silver did not believe him, he ran back to his site where his gear was, and it was all gone. He ran back to Blaze, Sonic, and Amy,

"Blaze our gear it's gone!" Silver exclaimed

"How?!" Blaze said infuriated. A ball of fire formed in her hand.

"Eggman Nega, he took the sol emeralds the portal, everything, we are stranded here forever." Silver replied as he backed away from Blaze. To his surprise she began laughing, "What's so funny, we will never return home." Silver inquired,

"Well I guess that's karma for stranding me on your world, besides it's nicer here, I think this is good enough to call home, and besides you always spend so much time in the library and never enough actually saving the world, this time you can make a change." Blaze suggested, she turned to Sonic and Amy, "My apologies, he can get fired up sometimes." Blaze said

"But you are the pyromaniac!" Silver screamed in shock that he was never returning home. Blaze threw a fireball and his face lightly enough to give his silver head a black touch up, "Anyway I think we best be on our way… oh and Sonic" Blaze caught his attention

"How do you know my name?" Sonic asked

"Well we were not good friends but I plan on changing that, but anyway, I believe that you and Amy make the perfect couple." Blaze said before departing back into the forest followed by Silver who depressingly drudged in her path. Amy liked Blaze's comment, Sonic however was still astonished that she knew who he was.

"Where am I going to stay now?" Amy asked. Sonic thought for a moment,

"_**Gees why would anybody do that, I feel really bad for her… wait a minute I know. **_Hey Amy" Sonic began, "You know, if you really want to, you may stay at my house." He offered. Amy picked up her head and looked at him,

"Really, you would do that?" She asked

"Sure I would, I mean where else would you go?" Sonic asked in a joking manner. Amy thought about Cream's house for a moment, but was swept away by Sonic's offer.

"Okay let's go" Amy said as she stood up, she was quickly swept up by sonic bridal style and was quickly taken to Sonic's home. When they arrived, they saw Tails and Cosmo standing in front of the house,

"Sonic, what happened?" Tails asked worried about the explosion

"Well Amy's house actually blew up and she needs a place to stay, so I offered her to stay at my house." Sonic replied

"Well that's very nice of you" Cosmo commented

"Was it Eggman?" Tails asked

"No I don't think so, it was to well thought out" Sonic replied

"Hey where's Rose." Amy asked still being held by Sonic

"She's inside sleeping surprisingly she didn't wake up." Tails replied.

"Well I'm getting pretty tired so I'm going to go to sleep have a good night" Amy said sleepily. Tails and Cosmo left into their house, while Sonic an Amy retreated into Sonic's house. Sonic placed Amy down on the Couch and she naturally lay down, Sonic cuddled up behind her and placed his hand around her waist, "Sonic what are you doing?" She asked stunned by his action,

"Well technically I would still be like this if your house hadn't blown up, so I hope you don't mind" Sonic stated, Amy closed her eyes and spoke softly

"No, I don't mind at all.." the two slept the night away in peace.


	5. Old new Friends?

Chapter 5: Old, new Friends?

Sonic awoke on the couch in his home, he looked in front of him where Amy had lay down and noticed she wasn't there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he noticed a delicious smell in his kitchen. He quickly got up from the couch to check on what was happening. He saw Amy with her regular dress and boots along with a cooking hat and an apron on, she was cooking breakfast, her workspace was clean and had no mess. Sonic yawned, "Wow you're up early" Sonic said.

"Oh, I always wake up early to cook breakfast." Amy replied with a wide smile, "Can you cook?" Amy asked

"Of course I can." Sonic replied with a cocky attitude. Amy became interested,

"Really? What can you cook?" Amy asked

"You aren't going to believe this… but I am an expert in cooking water." Sonic joked. Amy chuckled

"Well it's a great start." Amy corresponded to the joke. A knock was heard from the door.

"Huh, I wonder who that is" Sonic Commented, Sonic opened the door and saw Shadow in the doorway, "hey faker what brings you here"

"I couldn't help but ask about the explosion last night, Tails and Cosmo told me that you pulled Amy out in the nick of time" Shadow said

"Well yeah I did, but something didn't feel right. It definitely was not Eggman. It was to well thought out and properly executed" Sonic inquired,

"Well who else could it be?" Shadow asked

"I don't know but I'll let you know so that we can hit him hard" Sonic replied

"Alright, I'll see you around then. CHAOS CONTROL!" and Shadow vanished.

"yup… that's Shadow." Sonic mumbled to himself, Amy called sonic

"Sonic do you want to try this." Amy asked holding a plate of hand made waffles.

"I thought you didn't have any supplies." Sonic inquired

"Well Tails always keeps a back up of clothing, supplies, and other things that each of us need in case of a disaster, such as last night." Amy Replied

"Ahh I see, so may I have one?" Sonic asked.

"Of course you can silly." Amy replied holding out a plate of two waffles. Sonic took the waffles, and being that he didn't have a table, he ate on the couch.

"Wow those were great Amy!" Sonic exclaimed as pat his full stomach.

"Thank you." Amy replied as she took the plate over to the sink, and washed it off. There was another knock on the door, Sonic quickly got up from the couch to answer it. He opened the door and saw Silver,

"Hey you're the guy who put out the fire… wait how do you know where I live." Sonic asked skeptically.

"Look Sonic it's a long story but I used to know from another time, but that was then, and this is now, so I thought I might take this time to acquaint myself with you again. Oh and my name is Silver" Silver answered

"Alright, come on in I guess." Sonic offered as he held the door wide open. Silver walked in and looked around the empty house.

"Wow this is quite a full house hehe" Silver chuckled

"I know, and besides what do you have Silver?" Sonic joked

"I HAD more than this" Silver replied. Sonic walked over to his couch and sat next to Silver, but he kept his distance.

"So do you anything about what hit us last night" Sonic asked

"Yes actually" Sliver said, Sonic and Amy's ears both perked up at the sound of this and listened, "The person that hit you two was Eggman Nega we don't know where he came from, but according to the books, he was created by an intelligent force, he is stronger and smarter than the original Eggman and has not stopped at his goal to build the Eggman empire." Silver explained

"Well that would explain why the plan was done so well." Sonic implied, "And why don't we go after him ourselves?" he said as he jumped out of his seat in determination of revenge.

"Sonic, he's not on this world any more, he has returned to the future with our teleporter and has stranded us here forever."

"Why not make another one?" Sonic asked

"I wish I could, but only the four elders have the ability to create the connections between time and space." Silver replied, Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"I'll get it Amy said as she placed her cook hat on the counter top, and hung her apron around the empty hanger which was meant for decorations, she ran quickly to the door and answered it. She saw Blaze standing in front of the door, "Oh hi there… Blaze is it?" Amy greeted

"Yes it is, um… may I come in for a second." Blaze asked

"Sure, come on in" Amy said as she held the door open for Blaze to come in, she walked in and saw Silver and Sonic having a conversation,

"Oh S-Silver, I didn't expect to see you here." Blaze said in surprised manner.

"Yeah well I'm letting Sonic get to know me again." Silver replied

"Okay, Amy can I speak to you outside for a moment." Blaze asked

"Sure." Amy replied, the two walked outside and closed the door, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about Sonic"

"If you think that he is yours then forget it" Amy growled

"Relax I'm not here to take him away from you', after all you two are married so why would I?"

"Huh?"

"Oops."

"What do you mean?!" Amy asked ecstatically.

"Well I might as well since that is the reason I dragged yo say since that is the reason I dragged you out here, In Sonic's house on his nightstand in his room, he has a "diary" in which he keeps his feelings in, you should try and read it if you get the chance.

"Well I can't just barge in his room, can you just tell me how he feels towards me?" Amy pleaded

"I'm sorry, but that is for you to find you on your own."

"Alright, but how will I get into his room?"

"I think you can figure it out, by the way do you know anybody who can build houses around here?" Blaze asked

"Yeah, Tails over there is an expert" Amy said as she pointed to Tails' house behind Blaze,

"Okay thank you, I'll see around then" Blaze said as she walked over to Tails and Cosmo's house. Amy walked back inside and over to the bathroom down the hallway, "How am I going to get in there, I can't just walk in." Amy thought to herself in scilence.

Meanwhile in the living room,

"Well I was nice to meet you Silver." Sonic said shaking his hand

"Same to you, though you seem a bit different from your other self… but that doesn't matter, I'll see you around." Silver said as he walked to the door.

"Hey wait, Where's that cat girl?" Sonic asked

"Oh I wouldn't let her hear that if I were you, her name is Blaze and she hates being called cat girl. And she's trying to find a construction builder so that we could have homes, do you happen to know any by a chance?" Silver asked

"Yeah my friend Tails, he lives in the house across from here, he is a great builder, he built this house in three days."

"Okay thank-you, I'll see you around." Silver said as he opened the front door and walked out being sure to close it on the way out. Silver walked over to Tails' house and knocked. He stood back and held his hands behind his back. Cosmo opened the door with Rose in her hands,

"Oh hello, may I help you?" Cosmo asked. This was the first time that he had seen Cosmo, he didn't know what she was.

"Tails?" Silver said in shock

"No, Tails is my husband, please come in." Cosmo offered as she held the door open. Silver walked in and saw Blaze sitting on a sofa, while Tails sat in an arm chair across from her.

"Blaze? What are you doing here?" Silver asked

"Searching for a builder, what about you."

"Same thing." Silver replied

"Ahh you must be Silver, please sit down." Silver walked over and sat on the sofa next to Blaze, "So do you two want to share a house, or have separate housing. At the same time they both said

Silver: "Separate"

Blaze: "Same"

Tails became confuse and scratched his head.

"Excuse us for a moment please." Blaze said as She pulled Silver into another room, "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing, I thought you like to be alone." Silver said

"Well not really I kinda like some company, and I don't want to take advantage of Tails." Blaze replied

"Fine I'll live with you." Silver said as the two walked back. The two took a seat on the sofa,

"So have you mad your decision.?" Tails asked

"Yes, and we'll share a house." Blaze replied

"Beautiful, if it's not much to ask I would like your help" Tails asked

"no problem", Silver said ecstatically

"Alright, we'll start tomorrow" Tails said

"Okay, thank you we'll be here first thing in the morning" Silver said as he and Blaze walked out.

"Um silver quick question." Blaze said

"What's up?"

"Where are we going to sleep?" Blaze asked

"Well I need to hone in my skills, and get a feel for this place, and being that I have all day, I'm going to do just that, maybe Sonic will let us stay at his place." Silver suggested

"Fine I guess I'll ask" Blaze said

"Thanks I'll see you around" Silver said as he took off at nearly the same speed that Sonic would towards the city. Blaze let out a heavy sigh and walked over to Sonic's house, she knocked on the door and Sonic answered.

"Hey you must be Blaze. What can I help you with?" Sonic asked

"Well me and Silver need a place to sleep and, well, we don't have house." Blaze said hinting that she wanted to stay at Sonic's house.

"Well I guess you can stay here, just don't break anything, I'm going to be gone most of the day." Amy's ears perked up as she heard this. Sonic walked out of his house and sped off into the direction of Amy's destroyed house. Meanwhile Blaze walked into the house and sat on the couch, Amy walked out of the bathroom and peered around the corner, she saw blaze relaxing on the couch,

"Well Amy what are you waiting, you have some secrets to discover." Blaze said as she glared at Amy with a twinkle in her eye.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: secrets revealed

"Are you insane" Amy screamed as Blaze suggested that she should sneak into Sonic's room and read his 'diary'.

"No I'm not, and I don't think that he will be back soon. So I believe it's safe." Blaze replied casually.

"Well even if I did sneak in there, what would I do if he did come home?" Amy asked. Blaze got up from her seat, walked to the front door, and locked it,

"I'll warn you if he is at the front door." Blaze said.

"Okay fine I'll go." Amy said as she walked over to Sonic's room. She opened the door and peeked into the dark and empty room, she turned the light on and looked at the nightstand to the left of Sonic's bed. She walked over and picked up the book that Blaze told her to look at, even though it was the only thing on his nightstand. She sat down on the bed and began reading the book,

_** "Well I just got this thing, but I don't know what to do with it. Write feelings I guess, but why would I need to write my feelings, no one else is going to see this but me. Well I don't want to throw Tails' gift away." **_Amy could care less of what this book was used for, so she began skimming through the pages to find something of interest. A part labeled 'Amy' caught her eye, she turned the page and began reading, "_**There's this girl Amy, she's crazy about me, I used to think she was crazy herself. Anytime I was in sight she would be all over me. But during the past few weeks, I don't why but, I all of a sudden had a strange feeling toward her. As if I cared about her… a lot." **_Amy smiled at it, even if it was a small part of his diary, she felt like she was a part of him now. She closed the book and placed back on the nightstand, she turned off the light and closed the door as she walked out, and Blaze noticed her happiness as she did,

"Well you look happy." Blaze said

"Well let's just say that I have had a slight increase on morale." Amy replied.

"Really? What did you find out?" Blaze asked

"I thought you knew what it said"

"Well… not exactly, Tails told me that Sonic had it… and he told me a bit of what was inside."

"well what's that you said that we were married earlier today?"

"alright I'll tell you, Silver and I are from another time period, the future, and during one of our travels we saw you two were married, you both seemed very happy. But that is all I know."

"Well it's enough to keep me going" Amy said

"Well I can tell, you are blushing a lot." Blaze inquired

"Huh?"

"I'm serious, go look in the mirror, you are brighter than a cherry." Blaze said as Amy ran into the bathroom. Blaze was right, she was blushing uncontrollably and could not stop no matter how hard she tried to make it go away. Amy gave up and walked back out with her cherry red, blushing face,

"hehe, alright I'll be back." Blaze said as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Where are you going," Amy asked

"To pay a good friend a visit." Blaze said as she walked out the door and closed it. Amy lied down on the couch pondering on how she would make Sonic her boyfriend once and for all, though this was normal in her everyday life.

Blaze ran around the forest town searching each and every neighborhood she came across, "Alright Blaze think, where was she." Blaze mumbled to herself, "It was a lone house, built near Amy's house… I know where it is." Blaze sped off near the direction of Amy's destroyed house. She arrived at the house and thought for a moment, "Okay her house was west, it's 11:30 right now," Blaze face herself in the direction of the sun, she quickly turned and ran in the opposite direction. She quickly arrived at a familiar house, "There it is, Cream's home." she mumbled to herself as she approached the door step of her home. She knocked on the door, moments later Vanilla opened the door,

"Oh hello how may I help you today?" Vanilla asked sweetly

"Good morning, is Cream here by any chance?"

"Why yes, she's in the back," Vanilla said as she held the door open

"Thank-you" Blaze replied

"Hold on, what's your name?" Vanilla asked

"My name is Blaze, I'm about to move in around this area."

"But, there is not a single house for about two miles, and it isn't up for sale."

"Actually, my friend Silver and I are going to get assistance from Tails," Blaze answered

"Oh so your house will be complete in few days."

"Yes, I heard that he was the best one to go to for anything that requires building."

"He is, well I would not want to delay you any further, Cream is out back." Vanilla said as she turned and started for the kitchen. Blaze walked out into the back area of the house, she noticed that all of the homes that Tails made were the same concept. She opened the door and saw Cream and cheese, but Cream was wearing sweat pants and a tight shirt, she also wore a blue belt around her waist, cheese wore the same belt only it was around her head. Blaze observed as she was setting up two one inch boards back to back and clamped them down on a two steel poles sitting at about eye level to Cream,

"Chao, Chao (Are you ready?)" Cheese said. It was the same noise that all Chaos made, but Sonic and his friends could understand what they were saying, this included Blaze,

"Alright, I am." Cream said as she assumed a tai quann do fighting stance with her left leg and arm In front,

"Hmmm, this is new… but very impressive." Blaze mumbled to herself as she continued observing. Cream took a deep breath, she looked at her target. She took her right leg and moved forward, With one quick punch she split both boards in half. She smiled and pulled both of the boards off of the steel beams. Blaze clapped and Cream turned around startled,

"Wow, that was done well." Blaze complimented,

"Who are you?" Cream asked assuming the fighting stance again.

"My name is Blaze, I'm going to be your new neighbor soon."

"Oh that's nice, my name is Cream and this is Cheese, nice to meet you," Cream said sweetly as she walked over to Blaze and shook her hand.

"so you are in Tai quan do?" Blaze asked

"Yes I am, Cheese is in the Chao division. Are you in Tai quan do as well?"

"No, I am in a more… prestigious art."

"What is that?" Cream asked

"I am, or was, in Okinawa Kempo."

"Wow, may you teach me?" Cream asked sweetly. Blaze thought for a moment, and came up with a solution to the answer,

"Well, show me what you can do." Blaze replied

"You mean sparring?"

"yup," Blaze replied. Cream quickly ran inside to get her sparring equipment, Blaze sat on the grass and Cheese approached her,

"Chao Chao (What is Okinawa Kempo?)" Cheese asked,

"It's a very difficult art of martial arts."

"Chao (Teach me?)"

"I never taught a chao before, but I guess it would not hurt to try."

"CHAO! (YAY!)" Cheese replied.

Meanwhile Sonic ran through the forest and noticed a strange cyan color, he quickly ran and jumped into a tree. He saw Silver using his ESP powers to move fallen trees and branches around in random areas. Sonic jumped down behind Silver,

"Whoa that's pretty cool," Sonic said astonished at Silver's powers

"It's ESP, I can immobilize my opponents and make them my puppets." said still controlling the various braches and trunks

"That sounds pretty scary."

"Not really, let give you an example." Silver said as he dropped all of the items, he turned towards Sonic and raised his hand forcing him to be immobilized,

"come on dude let me go."

"Check this out." Silver raised Sonic in the air and made him throw his hands in the air and bob back and forth,

"Okay it's cool, you mind putting me down now?" Sonic asked

"Alright, fine." Silver slowly placed sonic on his feet and released him, "So did Blaze ask?"

"Yeah I'll let you two stay for a while"

"Sweet! Thanks Sonic."

"No worries, I don't have much for you to break so I don't mind."

"So your house is basically empty."

"Yup" Sonic said proudly, "Alright I'll leave you to your Practicing."

"Okay, I'll see you later then" Silver said as he turned back around and resumed his session of moving Trunks and branches.

Sonic sped back to his house to check up on his 'guests', he walked into the door when he arrived, he noticed that Blaze was gone and Amy was asleep on the couch, "Perfect." He muttered to himself, he quietly creped into his room and picked up his diary and pencil and wrote, _**"Well Amy's house is blown up, I have two new guests, Silver and Blaze, they seem to be okay, but I think I am lucky to have Amy in my house. I feel I should make a move. I don't know, I think I'm going crazy over her!"**_


	7. Cream's Test

Chapter 7: Cream's Test

**(this chapter is going to be short but in this chapter blaze is sparring Cream, and Cream will try prove herself worthy of being trained in the art of Okinawa kempo. Qi is pronounced like chee in cheese)**

Cream walked outside with two bags in her hands, she dropped one bag on the ground and walked over to Blaze with the other bag "would like to use this set?" Cream asked opening the bag revealing purple sparing gear

"Chao chao chao, (That one's my favorite)" Cheese said

"I would love to, thank you" Blaze said as accepted the bag that was handed to her. She pulled out all of the gear and placed it on the ground, she first took off her shoes and replaced them with sparring shoes, then she put the gloves on as well as the helmet. When Cream and Blaze were finished they stood face to face, "Well are you ready?" Blaze asked

"I guess so." Cream replied assuming the fighting stance.

"Chao! (GO!)" Cheese yelled from the side. Cream charged and pulled her fist back for a punch, blaze stood and waited, Cream punched but blaze blocked it and moved in for a strike, but instead of a attacking, Blaze placed her hand on Cream's chest,

"Tell me Cream what do you feel?" Blaze asked as she pulled her hand away and stood in front of Cream. Cream remained in the same position,

"I… I can feel everything, but I can't move, what did you do?" Cream asked

"I focused my qi to my hand and immobilized you."

"how?"

"well qi is a natural energy that you can control with the focus of your mind… think of it as a ball of light around your heart." Cream closed her eyes, this was the only body part she could move aside from her mouth,

"Okay"

"Now imagine that ball of light getting bigger." Cream did as asked even though it was hard to imagine a ball of light in the body, Blaze could tell Cream was trying hard and noticed Cheese doing the same even though she was free to move. After about three minutes, Blaze was ready to release her, she picked her hand up, but before she could free her she saw Cream pull her right arm up, then her left, and finally her feet. Blaze lowered her hand and Cream stumbled around but quickly regained her balance,

"Whoa, what happened?" Cream asked

"You released yourself. It is quite hard to do this yourself on the first try, I am quite impressed… ready for round two?"

"Sure, but no tricks this time please"

"Okay, fine." Blaze assumed her fighting stance and Cream did the same, "Cheese we're ready." Blaze said, "Cheese?" Blaze turned her head and saw Cheese glowing a dark blue color, "Wow, I didn't think that a Chao could use qi so easily." Blaze said as she lowered her stance and walked over to cheese, "Cheese?" Blaze said, Cheese looked up,

"Chao (Yes?)"

"focus all of that energy into your hand, and punch this board," Blaze instructed as she picked up a piece of a one in thick board from the ground.

"but that would hurt Cheese wouldn't it?" Cream asked

"If this energy is qi then she will be perfectly fine." Blaze remarked as she held the board up to Cheese. Cheese looked at it,

"Chao chao? (Are you sure?)" Cheese asked

"I know you can do it" Blaze encouraged

"CHAO! (YAAA!)" Cheese yelled as threw her head toward the ground and threw a punch at the board. Cheese slowly looked up and saw that he had punched a hole strait through the board. Blazed pulled Cheese's arm out of the board and tossed the board to the side,

"Wow, that… is… amazing." Blaze said astonished at Cheese's new found ability,

"that was awesome Cheese," Cream commented as she pick him up

"CHAO! CHAO! (I DID IT, I DID IT!)" Cheese chanted

"hey cream, first to three hits wins?" Blaze asked

"Okay." Cream said as she let Cheese fluttered into the air. Cream walked on one side, and Blaze walked on to the other side about six feet away. They bowed and assumed the same standrad fighting stances, Cheese fluttered into the middle not looking at either of them,

"CHAO! (GO!)" Cheese announced as she quickly fluttered out from the fighting area. Cream rushed forward as she did before, Blaze took advantage of this opportunity and threw a punch with her right arm, thrusting her right leg forward, Cream pushed her right arm down and to the left of Blaze forcing Blaze's left hand to be useless. Even though Blaze could not use her arms, she could use her feet, She quickly performed a spinning back kick and tapped the side of Cream's head giving herself one point, she brought her foot down and reassumed her fighting stance, Cream attempted to make a come back by throwing a front kick. Blaze blocked by pushing her foot down with both hands, Cream quickly brought the same foot back to attack performing a double side kick, only the second kick was aimed for the head. Blaze caught her foot in mid air and moved forward with her right foot, tapping Cream's stomach with her right fist and quickly tapping the side of Cream's head with the back of her fist giving her three points for the win. Blaze released her leg and Cream drew back,

"How did you do that, so quickly?" Cream asked

"My head grand master once said, "you either think fast and act, or die"

"So your quick thinking and skill gave you the upper hand?" Cream asked

"Yes, it's not about power, it's about speed" Blaze said as she took the gear off and placed it neatly back into the bag, Cream did the same,

"Well thank you for sparring at least, it was really fun." Cream said as she placed the gear back into the bag,

"hey Cream." Blaze called

"yeah" Cream responded

"I'll teach you, and Cheese Okinawa Kempo."

"Really?" Cream asked as she picked up the bag.

"yeah, and then you can use those same techniques in sparring matches." Blaze said as she handed Cream the bag

"Okay thank you so much, when do we start?" Cream asked as she took the bag with her other hand.

"Well when we finish the house, then I'll teach you"

"Okay, I'll see you later, thank you again." Cream said as she walked inside.

"Chao (Good bye)" Cheese said as she followed behind Cream into the house. Blaze collected her shoes, sat down, and put them on, she stood up and stared at the back door,

"See you around old friend," Blaze said. She turned and started running quickly towards Sonic's house.


	8. A Plot Forms

Chapter 8: A plot forms (I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to post a new chapter, i have been writing my book for fiction press and i had an essay due for school and i hope that you all can forgive me, but without further ado CHAPTER 8

Blaze quietly opened the door to Sonic's home and walked in, she noticed that Amy was asleep on the couch, she started for the bathroom and noticed Sonic walking out of his room, "Hey you're home early." Blaze said

"I have a right to be don't I, and besides Eggman has been pretty quiet lately." Sonic said

"Well I guess there are benefits to being a full time hero."

"Yeah there is, I get free stuff, recognition, a statue, I swear to you, they made a statue of me in the middle of the town square, but Eggman destroyed it."

"That sounds awful." Blaze said sarcastically, Though Sonic didn't notice

"Not really, I don't like being noticed that much."

"Is that why you stay out of public sight?" Blaze asked sarcastically.

" NO THAT'S NOT-" Sonic was cut short of his sentence,

"SHHHH, be quiet will you, can't you see that she is trying to sleep." Blaze whispered pointing at Amy who had not been awoken… or that would be the case if she was really asleep in the first place. Amy had been silently listened in to their conversation and continued to listen,

"oops sorry... but look that's not it, I just don't need that kind of recognition." Sonic whispered.

"Right… but aside from that. I think you like her." Blaze said pointing at Amy

"No." Sonic quickly replied, Blaze only replied by narrowing her eyes, she knew he was lying, "Okay maybe a little." Sonic replied, Blaze replied again by raising an eyebrow. Sonic broke, "Okay, okay… I like her a lot."

"So what are you waiting for?" Blaze asked

"I don't know. I don't think it's the right time yet." Sonic said as he glanced over to Amy.

"Well when is the-… oh I see." Blaze said slyly

"What?" Sonic asked

"You're shy. hehe" Blaze giggled

"No I'm not!" Sonic replied sharply

"hey Be more quite. And yes you are, I can read people like you Sonic." Blaze said

"Fine, but how do I tell her."

"Tell her what?" Blaze asked with a sly smile on her face

"Well… how do I ask her out?" Amy's ears perked up uncontrollably, Blaze saw her and stood in front of Sonic's view to hide her excitement.

"are you asking for my help?" Blaze asked

"of course I am I'm desperate, please help me." Sonic begged as he placed his hands on her shoulders-it was one of his specialties

"your little pity parties don't work on me." Blaze said as she shoved Sonic off of her, "But I'll help"

"Thank you… So what do I do?"

"Well for the next two days we're going to be building our house, but after that I have the perfect plan… but if I'm not there just tell her that you want to date her." Blaze explained

"Okay I think I can do this." Sonic said, Blaze quickly smacked him hard,

"No, you know you can do this." Blaze barked

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me." Sonic said rubbing his face in the area he had been hit, Amy decided to ignore this. she wanted him to follow through with 'the plan'.

"Yes I did, it's a flash of inspiration." Blaze replied.

Before Sonic could reply there was a knock on the door, Sonic walked over and opened the door, Tails was standing with Rose in his hands,

"Hey bud what's up?" Sonic asked

"Nothing much." Tails replied

"How's Rose?"

"She's been doing well, she is beginning to talk, which is odd giving her age, and she has never cried either, ever."

"Dang, I was never that good when I was a baby."

"Well so you say, oh before i forget the reason why i'm here the X-Tornado is done." Tails inquired

"that was fast, what color do you want?" Sonic asked

"Blue with red stripes" Tails replied

"Well alright, when do you want it done by?"

"Well I have to build Blaze and Silver a house, so there's no rush."

"okay I'll get started right away." Sonic said just before he sped off towards the town

"He never was one for saying see yah, or something." Tails sighed as he stared down at Rose, she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Blaze couldn't help but notice the child,

"Awww she's so adorable, What's her name?" Blaze asked as she stared down at Rose along with Tails-she always had a soft spot for children

"Her name's Rose, she's only a year old."

"Well if you need a baby sitter, I would be more than happy to oblige." Blaze offered

"Really? Well when we're done with the house, I will need a sitter for her." Tails replied

"Okay, but just to make sure we get started tomorrow correct?"

"Yup, I have the supplies, and the layout so we could be done in about two days, one day if we rush the production."

"No rush needed thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye Blaze." Tails said. He started for his house. Blaze closed the door and locked it, she turned around, walked over to the couch, and hovered over Amy,

"I know you're awake Amy," Blaze said.. Amy cracked her eyes open and sat up,

"Are you really going to help us?" Amy asked

"Well yes I am, but just let Sonic do the work, you already know what to say."

"yup, just say yes" Amy replied

"Well I'm going to take a shower, I've had enough for today."

"Okay." Amy looked at the clock on the wall 3:43 pm it read, "Gahh! I'm late, I work the dinner shift tonight." Amy said as she quickly got up, she gathered her cooking hat and apron and ran out of the door.

For about five minutes Amy had been running, she saw a blue blur coming from afar. She cupped her eyes to get a better view of who it was and quickly recognized it as Sonic. She waved her hand around in the air and yelled for him, "SONIC!" Sonic heard her and stopped right in front of her, he was carrying two paint cans one red and one blue,

"Hey what's up Amy?" Sonic said as he set the paint cans on the ground,

"Oh nothing much, I'm just heading to work, but I have two minutes until my shift starts." Amy replied

"Well I think you need a lift."

"Really?"

"Yup." Sonic said as he picked up Amy in his arms bridal style, "Hold on tight."

"Okay." Amy said as she began fantasizing about them being together, _"Is he going to say it now… please Sonic just say it." _Amy complained mentally.

Sonic quickly approached the local diner that Amy worked in, he had stopped by occasionally for a meal. Sonic stopped immediately stopped in front of the diner, "Well we're here." Sonic said as he set Amy on her feet. She turned and spoke,

"Thank you Sonic, I think I would've been a goner if I hadn't made it in time."

"Don't worry about it." Sonic replied

_ "Is it going to happen?" _Amy mentally asked, she turned around and started for thee diner door,

"Hey Amy!" Sonic called, her ears perked up and she quickly turned

"Yes Sonic?"

"Umm…" Sonic hesitated, "Be safe." Sonic said, he quickly turned and sped off.

"Hm I guess not." Amy muttered, she turned and sluggishly walked inside.


	9. Hesitation and Demonstration

Chapter 9: Hesitation to Demonstration

Amy had finished her shift at the local diner, it was about 8:30 pm and Amy had been the first out the door. She started running to her temporary home in hopes of seeing Sonic before he returned.

After about ten minutes of running she became exhausted, she set her apron and her hat on the ground and lay down next to them, "Wow the stars are beautiful." She muttered to herself as she stared into the abyss of the black sky filled with stars. Amy closed her eyes "I wish sonic was here." She muttered,

"Your wish came true." a familiar voice said to her, she opened her eyes and saw Sonic hovering above her,

"Oh hi Sonic." Amy said as she stared at Sonic instead of the stars.

"You need help?"

"well sure." Amy said as she held her hand out. Sonic grabbed her hand and helped her up,

"I think you need a lift too." Sonic said as he quickly swooped her up carrying her bridal style. Amy grabbed her items and Sonic took off at a high speed towards his house. After a short run they arrived at his house,

"Thanks Sonic." Amy said as she waited anxiously for the words that she had been longing to hear from Sonic.

"no problem," Sonic replied. Amy looked up into the night sky again and stared at the millions of stars,

"Wow, they sure are beautiful." Amy inquired attempting to set the mood,

"Yup, they sure are… Amy, I need to ask you something."

"Anything for you Sonic. _"Is this real, is he going to say it?""_

"Well I need to ask you if… um, _"Oh man this is harder than I thought." _uh, do you hear that." Sonic said due to hesitation

"Hear what?" Amy asked

"It's inside, com'on." Sonic said as he sped through the door, leaving it open as he went inside

_ "Yup, it is real." _Amy thought to herself in dismay, she walked inside and saw Silver and Blaze playing cards, Sonic was not in sight, "Hey guys, what are you two up to?" Amy asked

"Playing a friendly game of Gin Rummy." Blaze said as she smiled brightly has she picked up her cards.

"Yeah, really friendly." Silver said as he rubbed the burn mark on his neck,

"geez that looks like it hurts, do you want some ice Silver?" Amy asked

"Yeah I would please… Dang Blaze I knew you were full of hot air, did you really have to throw a fireball?" Silver said as he held up a card with burnt edge.

"You cheated." Blaze said as she picked up a card and quickly discarded another,

"Just because I won on the draw, doesn't mean that I cheated." Silver replied. Amy walked over and set the ice beside Silver.

"Well you shuffled, an besides it was a small shot" Blaze said as Silver picked up the ice pack, and placed it on his neck.

"Yeah but it still hurt." Silver said as he picked up a card and thought for a moment,

"Hey do you guys know where Sonic is." Amy asked

"yeah one moment." Silver said as he suspended his cards in mid air, "Hmmm… ah." Silver placed a card upside down and placed his cards in front of Blaze, "I win." Silver boasted

"Grrr." Blaze growled furiously as she held a fireball in her hand,

"HEY!" Amy yelled. Silver and Blaze became startled, Blaze's Fireball died, and Silver stared at Amy blankly, "No fireballs in the house, if you two have a grudge, then settle it outside, we can't risk another house being destroyed."

"Sorry about that, Silver can you excuse us for a moment." Blaze asked.

"Sure just don't kill me." Silver replied as he walked outside holding the icepack to his neck.

"So did Sonic ask?" Blaze asked

"He hesitated." Amy replied

"Ah I see… look just give me three days and he will be yours."

"You think that you can change him in three days?"

"No I can change him in one. I just need two days for the house… hopefully." Blaze inquired

"Okay then, three days"

"and I'll guarantee you, that he will be yours."

"Okay. Do you know where he is?" Amy asked

"he's in his room."

"Okay then I'll wait for him."

"I'll be outside if you need anything." Blaze said as she started for the front door, she opened it and walked outside and closed it behind her. Sonic walked put of his room at the same time,

"Hey Amy where's Blaze and Silver?" Sonic asked,

"They're outside." Amy replied as she sat on the couch. Sonic walked to the door and opened it, he peek outside and saw Blaze and Silver sitting on the doorstep. Blaze had her hand on Silver's neck where the burn wound was, While silver sat and held the icepack loosely in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked

"Healing his wounds." Blaze replied

"wow you can do that?"

"Well I can only heal the damage that I've done, it's not that special really."

"To fix your mistakes? Heck yeah that's special, I wish I could do that."

"Well I guess it is special."

"It defiantly helps." Silver broke in

"Do you want me burn you again?" Blaze asked sarcastically

"Nope, I'm good." Silver said

"So about the sleeping arrangements." Sonic said

"Well we're fine with anything." Blaze said she inspected the healed wound, "You're good to go pansy." Blaze said as she pat Silvers back.

"Well actually I was thinking that you could take my room, Silver can take the guest room, and I could sleep out here with Amy." Sonic suggested

"Well you're taking a ballsy move aren't you?"

"Well I guess so, I'll go get the extra mattress that Tails has." Sonic said as he started for Tails' house,

"Boy that little fox has everything in case of an emergency." Silver mumbled loud enough that blaze could hear him,

"Yeah he does. Tails' past version is definitely more prepared."

"We might as well stop calling the past Tails, or Future Tails. I think now we address him as just Tails." Silver inquired

"Hehe, yeah I guess you're right… but one thing has been bothering me."

"What's that?" Silver asked

"That girl, Cosmo… I've never seen her, it is odd that she is Tails' wife." Blaze replied

"Well don't kill yourself over it, I think we are the ones that need to adapt this time Blaze. So any abnormalities that we observe in this new world, should just be ignored and adapted."

"You're right." Blaze complimented, "Adapt." She muttered to herself.

Blaze and Silver saw Tails' large garage open, Silver arose from his seat and walked over to the garage followed by Blaze. They both peaked inside and saw a large Blue, red stripped jet like plane; The X-Tornado 2.0 sitting in the middle. From behind the X-Tornado, they saw Sonic and Tails carrying a large queen sized mattress along with three blankets on top, "Hey guys, I think we need a bit of assistance here." Sonic said as he and Tails struggled to hold the large mattress,

"Here, let me help." Silver said as he held out his blue illuminate hands, the mattress illuminated blue as well and was suspended in mid air, he turned it carefully to avoid knocking anything over and pulled it outside. He turned around still keeping the mattress suspended in the air and spoke, "Where do you want it?" he asked. Tails watched in awe as he saw this done,

"In the guest room at my house." Sonic said as he gave Silver a thumbs up.

"Got it." Silver turned and walked towards the house keeping the mattress in the air,

"ESP." Tails muttered.

"What?"

"He can control ESP… I've seen it done a few times on earth, but not as well as him, Silver." Tails explained

"Yeah, the other one, Blaze can control fire." Sonic added

"Hmmm, do you think Eggman sent them?" Tails asked

"Not a chance, no mercenary or military on Mobius would work for Eggman."

"Well if you say so Sonic, I'm going to bed, see yah in the morning." Tails said as he walked inside through the garage door. Sonic walked out of the garage,

"Close shop." he commanded, the garage door closed and Sonic walked back to his house. He walked in and saw Amy lying on the couch, she was exhausted. Sonic walked over to Amy, "You alright?" Sonic asked

"Yeah, it was just packed at work today, so many people." Amy replied

"I'll bet, probably because of your amazing cooking." Sonic commented,

"Yeah I guess so, hehe" Amy chuckled. Sonic walked over to the guest bed room, he peeked into the opened door, he saw Silver had placed the bed in the middle of the room along with two light weight blankets on the top. Silver walked over to Sonic with a more regular blanket, "Here you and Amy might need this." Silver said as he handed him the blanket, "Trust me, just cuddle up with her, she'll love it." Silver whispered to Sonic,

"Alright, thanks for the advice." Sonic said give him a thumbs up, "Hey where's Blaze?" Sonic asked

"She turned in for the night." Silver replied

"Alright, well goodnight then." Sonic said. Silver closed the door and turned off the light, Sonic walked back to the couch Amy was lying on and saw she had her eyes closed, "You awake?" Sonic asked to check if she was awake,

"Yeah why?" Amy asked as she opened her eyes and looked at Sonic,

"Well I need you to get up real quick." Sonic ordered politely

"Okay." Amy said sleepily. She arose and stepped to the side, Sonic walked over and pulled the back end of the couch up, then sliding it to the ground making it a bed, "Your couch is a futon?" Amy asked

"Yup, Tails made it just in case something like this ever happened." Sonic said as he lay down on the left side of the futon and pulled the covers over him. Amy lay down about a few inches away beside him, she didn't want to freak him out this time. Sonic threw the covers over her and moved over until his body was touching hers. Amy blushed widley and played along, she slid her body under his arms and Sonic held her tightly, "goodnight Amy." Sonic said

"sweet dreams Sonic." Amy said as she dozed dreamily in his arms.

"Not a problem." Sonic replied softly.

Meanwhile in Sonic's room, Blaze was reading Sonic's 'Diary' the lights were off so she used her thumb with a small flame at the end of it that shined brightly, "huh, with this book, I think changing him will be easier than I though." Blaze muttered as she closed the book and placed back on the nightstand. She slid under the covers and placed her hand behind her head, "Huh this bed is pretty comfortable." Mumbled. She slowly dozed to sleep and awaited the next day.


	10. Kidnapped

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

Sonic and Amy awoke to a loud knocking on the door, "SONIC! Please help, I need you right now.' Tails yelled from the other side of the closed door. Sonic jumped off of the futon and Amy sluggishly followed, he ran to the door and quickly opened it,

"What's the emergency?" Sonic asked. Tails had a look of desperation on his face,

"Sonic please help, Rose is gone!" Tails whined

"What?!"

"She was there last night, but this morning she was... gone. Everyone is looking for her, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, even the chaotix are helping."

"Well then I better get started myself… hey Amy," Sonic called

"Yeah, what's up?" Amy asked

"Wake Silver and Blaze, tell them that we need their help, Rose is missing."

"What!? really?"

"Yes, do it quick, I'm going to search for her." Sonic said before He sped off, Amy ran to get Silver and Blaze. She knocked on Silver's door,

"Who is it?" Silver asked tiredly

"It's Amy, wee need your help finding Rose, she's gone missing." Amy answered. Silver opened up the door,

"Who's Rose?" Silver asked

"Rose is the daughter of Tails and Cosmo, so are you going to help!?"

"Yes, yes, calm down, what does she look like?"

"She's one year old, she has red hair and rose buds on both sides of her head." Amy described. Blaze bursted out of Sonic's bed room door and ran through the hallway,

"I'll start my search." Blaze said as she ran out the front door leaving it open.

"This is not going to be an easy task." Silver said

"Easy or not, we are going to find her!" Amy exclaimed. She ran through the front door and closed it behind her,

"well I guess I better do my part around here." Silver mumbled as he put his boots on and walked out through the door.

Meanwhile, Sonic was searching high and low at high speeds in hopes of finding Rose,

"Sonic!" a familiar voice called, Sonic stopped in front of knuckles,

"Hey man what's up Knucks" Sonic said

"Any sign of Rose?" Knuckles asked

"No luck, man where else could she be?"

"I don't know but were running out of places to look," Knuckles implied, Vector and Charmy emerged from the bushes behind,

"Not really, what if Eggman is involved?" Vector asked

"It wouldn't be the first time he abducted somebody." Charmy implied,

"hey knuckles you're searching with them?" Sonic asked

"Well yeah but, the truth is… I work with them."

"you're part of the Chaotix?"

"Yeah so what's it to yah, huh they needed a new member, so I filled in for Espio." Knuckles explained,

"Alright, well, keep hunting, I'm going to keep searching. See yah." Sonic said as he sped off leaving the Chaotix to their search.

Blaze arrived at Creams house, she quickly knocked on the door and was greeted by Cream and Cheese,

"Chao! (Blaze!)" Cheese said happily, Cheese jumped on Blaze hugging her around the neck,

"Hi Cheese, Hi Cream" Blaze greeted as she returned the hug from the little Chao. Cheese returned to Creams side,

"Hi Blaze, what do need?" Cream said as she and Cheese bowed for greetings.

"I need your help for…" Blaze stopped and notice a fallen tree behind Cream's home, "Uh, what happened?" Blaze asked

"Well, Cheese and I were practicing the qi thing, and Cheese did the glowing again. And, well, he became curious and punched the tree lightly and he blew a hole strait through." Cream explained,

"Chao Chao (It was an accident)) Cheese implied,

"Well I guess a Chao with Qi is a force to be reckoned with, anyway I need your help Finding Rose."

"WHAT?!" Cream yelled,

"Why, is something wrong?" Blaze asked

"Yes, she is the daughter of Tails and Cosmo"

"Chao, Chao Chao, Chao Chao Chao (Cream, It was a year ago, I think it would be safe to move on.)" Cheese implied. Cream calmed down and spoke,

"Fine we'll help."

"Good, com'on let's go," Blaze said as she sped off

"Well this is going to be a long day." Cream implied

"Chao, Chao Chao (Yeah, but doesn't matter.)" Cheese said

"Right because we're helping a friend." Cream said to encourage herself. Cream ran as fast as she could, followed by Cheese to help search for Rose.

Cosmo had been sitting on the Couch in her home sulking into Tails' fur with a hanky in her hand,

"Cosmo, honey I think that hanky can only take you so far." Tails said. Cosmo pulled her face from Tails fur and rested her head on his shoulders,

"I know, but still Rose is our child and I can't help to think of what is happening to her." Cosmo replied. There was a knock on the door, Tails emerged from his seat to check on who it was. As he got closer he heard chattering from the other side, he walked over to the kitchen and picked up his stun gun from the counter. He walked over to the door and held the gun at a ready, he opened it and pointed it at whoever was at the door. It was Sonic, he had always hated Tails' stun gun for what happened the first time,

"Don't shoot!" Sonic yelled as he shot his hands into the air. The crowd behind him was the full team of people that he knew, Rouge, Sonic Amy, Blaze, Silver, the Chaotix, even Cream and Cheese attended, everyone was there, except for Shadow. Tails lowered the weapon,

"Any luck?" Tails asked

"no, none, but that doesn't mean we are going to call off the search." Sonic said,

"Weee!" A familiar voice yelled from above and landed behind the group,

"Oh no, is that who I think it is?" Sonic asked, no one answered. Tails quickly closed the door, and Everyone slowly turned and saw Bokun the messenger. Everyone slowly backed away except for Silver and Blaze,

" wow nice welcome… except for you two knid souls." Bokun said,

"Blaze, Silver just back away." Sonic pleaded

"What, why?" Silver asked. Tails' garage door opened and Tails walked out in heavy armor and an explosive proof shield,

"Because his messages are mind blowing." tails said as he flipped the glass of his mask down to cover his face, Blaze and Silver backed into the crowd. Tails walked in front of the crowd and placed his shield in front of him, "leave or I'll blast you like last time." Tails warned

"how are you going to kick my bomb this time huh? You're covered in armor." Bokun implied as he pulled out another mini TV from his pack and placed it on the ground in front of the shielded Tails, "Play message!" he announced. A face of Eggman appeared on the screen,

"Muhohoho! How good of you receive this message. I just want to tell you that I have your precious little Rose and Shadow is being held captive. So if you want to see your child again, then I suggest that you come to my base immediately. Ta at." the screen turned black and Tails was infuriated. Bokun took off and the TV exploded as anticipated,

"YOU'LL BE DAMNED!" Tails yelled as he threw his shield through the smoke and hit Bokun,

"WAhhhh!" Bokun yelled as he was launched into the sky.

Tails took the helmet off and let it slide out of his hands, he fell to the ground,

"Tails, we'll do anything to get your daughter back, I swear." Sonic said as he placed his hand on his shoulder,

"That won't be necessary, because I have a plan." Tails said as a sly smile slipped onto his face. He arose from the ground and explained the plan,

Meanwhile at Eggman's base, "This will do the trick." Eggman said as he held his replica of a human skull in his hands with pride,

"Doctor what are you doing?" Bokun asked as he place a band aid on his leg.

"tails claims that his daughter has never cried so I will force a tear out of her right now." Eggman walked over to the caged cradle that Rose was kept in.

"How's this?" Eggman said as he held the skull in front of Rose's face,

"Boo" Rose replied as she smiled widely

"you can try all you want, you will never get that child to cry… ever." Shadow said from his cell. He was shackled by his arms and legs, surrounded by electric bars, and suspended in mid air

"Well I got you powerless, without your little chaos emerald you are just another pest. And once Sonic gets here I will get rid of once and for all, and build the Eggman empire over his corpse." Eggman said as shattered the skull in his hand,

" hehehe Well good luck with that." Shadow chuckled


	11. The Rescue

Chapter 11: The Rescue: **(So being that I am a huge Tech N9ne fan and face paint junky, I decided to do a T9X Face paint, and man it felt good to be different, and it didn't turn out that bad.)**

Dusk hit at around 6:00 pm "Alright let's do this!" Sonic yelled. He took off running toward Eggman's base at the beach front, followed by Blaze and Silver. The three ran side by side, "So you can run just as fast as me!" Sonic said with a sly smirk

"Yup we can, com'on Sonic I'll race you." Silver challenged

"Silver no, you can't-" Blaze was cut short by Sonic's excitement

"You're on!" Sonic yelled as he took of at sonic speed,

"Challenge the speed of sound." Blaze finished,

"Whoops." Silver said in dismay

Meanwhile back at Tails' house, the team prepared themselves for the rescue mission, Tails had his stun gun holstered at his thigh area along with a vest of four stun gun mags, everyone else prepped themselves with their usual items except for the Chaotix,

"Why do we have to stay?" Knuckles asked

"Because you're reckless, Amy we need Cream to pose as a diversion and you two together would seem suspicious, and Charmy you and Vector together just cause trouble." Tails explained

"I am not reckless!" Kunckles yelled angerly

"Yeah you are. Remember the Blue typhoon?" Tails asked. Knuckles had a flashback of when he destroyed Cosmo's party,

"Oh right." Knuckles replied. Vector walked up to Tails,

"So when the time comes just hit this button, Right?" Vector asked holding a detonator

"When I tell you to… during the down time, just hide behind one of the rocks on the beach front, make sure that you are within radio distance." Tails ordered

"Got it, so what do we do now?" Vector asked

"Remember your extreme gear, the cycle?" Tails asked walking into his garage.

"Yeah, that thing was cool, but ran out of air so fast, I had no Idea on to keep it-" Vector was interrupted. Tails had brought out Vector's old cycle that he loved and hated,

"Well I have made some tune ups, it holds fifty percent more air and it moves twenty-five percent faster, so you can keep up with us." Tails explained

"Keep up?" Vector asked,

"Wow aren't you observant?" Tails said sarcastically as he looked towards everyone, Vector instinctively looked as well, everyone had their Extreme gear ready,

"Oh I see… wait why the gear?" Vector asked

"all of the extreme gear come stock with a unique stealth tech that allows you to move completely invisible to radar, especially Eggman's." Tails explained."

"Okay, so now I can actually ride this thing without having to walk?" Vector asked

"Yes" Tails replied. Tails door swung open slowly and Cosmo walked out slowly and closed the door sluggishly behind her. She was not wearing her traditional seedrian outfit though, instead it was replaced with a set of green sweat pants and her sage T-Shirt, she also held her extreme gear board with both hands holding it low, "Cosmo, what are you doing?" Tails asked

"I'm coming with you." Cosmo replied,

"Cosmo… I can't risk losing you again, please stay here." Tails pleaded

"Tails I've been through the destruction of my planet, through the Metarex, and resurrected, the least you could do is let me help save OUR daughter." Cosmo explained

"Well… um-" Tails was cut short,

"Plus you let me go if did this." Cosmo dropped her board and ran up to Tails, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Amy whatched from afar, she wished that she had someone to kiss, someone to love, hold, and be cared for. But she didn't. Tails and Cosmo broke off their kiss and Cosmo giggled,

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt." Tails finally said. Cosmo ran back and picked up her board. "alright let's move." Tails ordered. Everyone jumped on their boards and sped off towards Eggman's base. Once they stopped ten meters in front of Eggman's base behind a boulder on the beach and disengaged their boards, "Alright Vector only when I give the word, Sonic, Silver, and Blaze should already be in position.

On the roof of Eggman's base, Sonic, Silver, and Blaze waited for the moment to strike, "Ugh the is boring" Silver complained as he toyed with a rock that he was controlling, and suspending in the air,

"Stop complaining Silver, there are lives at stake here." Blaze said,

"I don't think so, Eggman is an intelligent retard, if I'm right he's probably not even tormenting anybody.

(Inside the base) Eggman held Shadow shackled in the air waving him in front of Rose, "What about this one Rose? The most diabolical being ever created." Eggman teased as he chuckled to himself. Rose looked at Eggman annoyed at his constant attempts to make her cry. Shadow was equally as irritated as she was,

"Enough!" Shadow yelled. Eggman quickly launched Shadow into his cell out of fear and locked his cell shut, "This is new low for you Eggman, and I think you've hit rock bottom."

"Oh I think not, once Sonic is gone, you will see the Eggman empire rise." Eggman said

"How many times have we heard that in the last year?" Shadow asked sarcastically. Eggman's alarm went off, he walked over to his computer

"who could be at the front door at this hour." Eggman said aloud as he looked at his security cams. At his front door he saw Cream in a girl scout uniform accompanied by rouge, who was carrying a box. Eggman turned on his megaphone and spoke, "What do you want?" Eggman asked rudely,

"Well Eggy, we're here to sell you some cookies." Rouge replied

"what's with the uniform?" Eggman asked, noticing Cream's uniform

"She's a girl scout. She picked it up on earth and they send some cookies every month, for her specifically." Rouge replied

(In Sonic X one month on their world was One year on Earth.)

"Hmph, why in the world would I… wait do you have thin mints?" Eggman asked.

"Plenty" Rouge replied with an unnoticeably sly smile.

"I'll be right back." Eggman said as they heard the microphone hang up,

"Miss Rouge." Cream said

"Yeah what's up?"

"Do we have to be away from here when it happens?" Cream asked

"nah we'll be fine, it won't harm us." Rouge replied.

Meanwhile Tails had been finishing his job placing a Blue clay object with a Blue ball similar to the one that he used to rescue Cosmo on the back of the base, "tails, what is that." Cosmo asked curiously

"This is Eggman's downfall." Tails said as he stepped back

"Huh?" Cosmo asked confused at the analogy

"All of Eggman's equipment is electronic right?"

"Yeah"

"Watch this." Tails said as he pulled out his radio, "Alright vector hit it." Tails ordered,

"Got it" Vector said, suddenly a Ball of blue light expelled from the mounted clay object and Eggman's lights went out.

"Boy those EMP bombs work wonders" Tails muttered aloud

(On top of Eggman's base) alright lets go." Sonic ordered. Blaze allowed a large red flame to consume her hand, placed her hand on the metal plating and forced the fire against metal and began melting it away. She burned a large circle through the base and silver caught it using his telekinesis. Silver tossed the metal circle over the edge carelessly,

"Silver, what are you doing!?" Blaze scolded quietly.

"Sorry." Silver apologized,

"Hey guys I hear Eggman, stay quiet." Sonic ordered. Everyone silenced immediately and listened,

"What? What happened?" Eggman asked furiously,

"I don't know, I think the fuse box blew out again." Bokun replied

"No it didn't. The back up power is not working either… in fact I think that bunny is up to something." Eggman said. He walked out through the door, the three man team heard his foot steps go away,

"Alright I'll go in" Sonic said, "Silver you know what to do." Sonic jumped into the hole, he landed quietly though Bokun still noticed him,

"What are you doing?" Bokun asked

"Getting Tails' daughter, why else?" Sonic asked. Bokun made a faint gesture that Sonic could barely see, he turned to see large bars,

"Wow I'm really feeling the love." Shadow said,

"Oh that's where you've been, I thought you couldn't get caught?" Sonic joked,

"Just hand me my chaos emerald so I can get out of here." Shadow ordered,

"Alright fine" Sonic said, he turned to see a faint glowing in a case, he walked toward only to be stopped by Bokun,

"Oh no you don't, if you do the alarm… will… oh right."

"Hey silver, can you tie this clown up for me?" Sonic asked

"I don't know can I?" Silver replied jokingly as he poked his head through the hole,

"I think you can." Sonic said as he pushed Bokun out of the way,

"Hey what are you-" Bokun stopped in mid sentence and froze

"Hey I can stop him from talking, that's cool." Silver said.

"I think it's because he's a bot, or the fact that he's a bit smaller." Sonic inquired as he picked up the chaos emerald, "Heads up faker." Sonic said as he threw the green gem to Shadow.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow shouted as he threw a large spear at the bars. It exploded and Shadow was free,

"Alright let's get Rose, and get out here." Sonic ordered,

"Not so fast Sonic." Eggman said as he walked into the room Sonic and Shadow quickly turned their heads and saw he had Amy held in a choke hold,

"Amy!" Sonic Shouted. Amy didn't respond, she was incapacitated while Eggman had her in the choke hold.

"Did I tell you that this place is rigged with explosives in case of intruders." Eggman said,

"You did now." Tails' voice said from behind him. Eggman felt a gun poke his back and quickly released Amy. She fell to the ground, and struggled to catch her breath, Sonic quickly ran to her side

"Amy are you alright?" Sonic asked as he ran up to her,

"yeah I'm fine *COUGH**COUGH*" Amy said. Sonic picked her up in the fetal position and retreated to Shadow's side,

"Well tails, when did you become a user of fire arms?" Eggman asked

"It's technically a defense weapon." Tails replied. Tails quickly pulled the trigger and Eggman fell to the floor, stunned, for the moment. The lights and electronic wall panels reactivated, then the intercom spoke,

"Warning ten minutes until self destruction."

"Get Rose and let's get out of here!" Sonic ordered. Tails ran over to Rose's un-caged cradle. Shadow walked over and grabbed Tails' shoulder,

"Chaos control!" Shadow yelled, and the two disappeared

"Hold on tight Amy. Silver, Blaze get out of here it's gonna blow." Sonic said before he sped off.

"Silver let's go." Blaze said as she yanked on his spike and pulled him out of the hole, causing him to drop Bokun,

"Ahh. What was that for?" Silver asked as he rubbed his spike

"did you not hear him?" Blaze asked

"I did, this place is going sky high in about ten minutes."

"Let's go!" Blaze yelled

TO BE CONTINUED

**(Next chapter is the chapter finale, I'll have it up as soon as possible.)**


	12. The Moment

Chapter 12: The moment

Blaze and silver jumped from the base and landed in front of Cream and Rouge,

"Hey what's the rush?" Rouge asked

"The base is going to blow!" Silver replied

"WHAT?!" Rouge and Cream said in unison

"The building is going to explode... EVERYBODY RUN THE BASE IS GOING TO EXPLODE!" Blaze announced. Everyone obeyed, and began running north, away from the base. Cosmo ran from behind the base towards Blaze,

"What's going on?" Cosmo asked

"The base is going to explode, COM'ON!" Blaze ordered as she and Silver began running followed by Cosmo.

Meanwhile inside the base, Bokun had been recovering from Silver paralyzing hold. He recovered and had noticed that Eggman had already left him behind, "I should have known that he would have left me." He muttered. Bokun looked at the countdown, it read 4:25. Bokun took off his messenger bag, and dropped it on the floor, "This is the last draw." he said as he engaged his jetpack and boosted through the hole in the room and flew south away from the base.

Sonic had stopped at a large boulder, and placed Amy in front the rock in a fetal position so that she may regain her strength. Sonic stood guard in front of the rock, waiting for the others, he heard a familiar sound behind him, "So you have the same idea?" Shadow asked as Tails ran past him and towards Sonic, holding Rose in his hands.

"Hide behind a rock when the explosion goes off? Yup," Sonic replied

"Sonic, where's Cosmo." Tails asked, concerned for his wife,

"I-I don't know." Sonic replied. Sonic looked towards the direction of the base and noticed six silhouettes in the distance, "I think she's safe look." Sonic directed to Tails, "Shadow, help me get them over here, that base is going to blow at any minute. Tails get Amy on her feet and behind that boulder." Sonic ordered. Shadow nodded in acknowledgment and the two took off to the figures. The two arrived in front of the group, "Silver, Blaze, grab someone and take them behind that boulder." Sonic ordered,

"Got it." the two acknowledge. Blaze grabbed Cream and took off. Silver used his ESP powers to lift Vector and took off. Sonic picked up Cosmo and Shadow grabbed Rouge (Even though she resisted). Everyone had been re-grouped behind the large boulder. Tails wrapped his right arm around Cosmo, and the two held Rose covering her from the direction of the blast. Amy ran up to Sonic,

"Sonic, what now?" Amy asked,

"Well we need to hunker down." Sonic replied as he placed his hand gently on Amy's shoulder, he then pulled Amy closely and held her tightly facing his back toward the blast area. Shadow looked at Rouge, she shrugged and hid in his arms, Shadow faced his back towards the blast direction. Vector stood in front of Cream, shielding her from the blast, Vector placed his head phones on his ears. Silver created a large shield around Blaze and him. A flash of bright light blinded everyone. The force of the blast knocked only Sonic and Amy on the ground. A cloud of smoke masked everyone's view. Sonic recovered, he checked if Amy was alright. Amy recollected herself and Sonic held his hand out to help her up. She grabbed Sonic's hand and allowed herself to be lifted. Everyone recovered and checked each other to see if they were alright. Sonic still held Amy's hand, "Amy can we have some privacy for a moment?" Sonic asked

"S-sure, anything." Amy replied. The two walked to the other side of the boulder, Blaze noticed this and followed them. She peeked around the corner and observed the conversation,

"Amy, I've known you for a while, but I was just so shy but…" Sonic paused for a moment,

_ "this is not real, this is all a dream." _Amy thought,

"Amy rose, can you just close your eyes for a moment?" Sonic asked,

"S-sure Sonic" Amy replied. She was confused as to why he wanted her to do this, but she did it because it was an order from Sonic. Blaze hid behind the rock and whispered to Silver,

"Psst, hey Silver." Blaze called. Silver turned and walked over to Blaze,

"What's up?" Silver asked

"Look at them aren't they cute." Blaze asked as she signaled around the boulder. Silver walked over and peeked,

"Um Blaze, I'm not one for these types of words but.. That's way more than cute." Silver implied as he pointed to the two. Blaze peeked around and her mouth dropped. Sonic was on one knee and placed a pearl ring on her finger,

"Sonic what are you doing?" Amy asked,

"See for yourself." sonic replied. Amy opened and looked in astonishment of the ring, "Well since you like me so much, I realized that I might as well skip the asking, and figured that you would've said yes anyway."

"B-But why?" Amy asked,

"Amy." Sonic paused as he grabbed both of her hands, "I love you." Sonic said. These were the words she had longed for. Sonic leaned closer and closer, until both of their lips met. They had been entranced by each others kiss, the scilence was broken by Silver's whistling,

"Congrats Sonic!" Silver yelled,

"Thanks!" Sonic yelled back. The now engaged couple walked off hand in hand back towards their house,

"Should we follow?" Silver asked

"No, let them have their night." Blaze replied,

"Well I think we did birds with one stone." Tails said from behind. The two turned to Tails holding his wife close to him with one hand, and Rose sleeping in the other and Tails simply winked,

"She slept through all of that?" Blaze asked

"Nope, she covered her own ears, as if she knew what was coming." Tails replied.

Meanwhile Sonic and Amy walked hand in hand towards their house,

"So how did you get the sudden courage?" Amy asked. The two stopped still hand in hand, and faced each other.

"A flash of inspiration." Sonic replied. Amy blushed wildly and The two quickly merged into a deep passionate kiss and let the night drift through.

**Thank you for reading. The next story is for Cream, (Coming soon)**


	13. Sonic's Revelations (Final)

Chapter 13: Sonic's Revelations **(You thought that I would leave without a revelations? Funny I think that this doesn't count as a chapter anyway.)**

** Sonic's journal, Entry # 182**

Well I finally got the girl that I wanted, though I had this feeling that someone had been going through my journal. Tails and Cosmo are happy that they have Rose back, and that they got to go on another adventure together. Silver and Blaze have a complete house, with Silver's powers they finished it within the day. Cream and Cheese are taking lessons with Blaze. Here's a note, DO NOT MESS WITH CHEESE, I was playing with him and he asked me if he can show me what he learned. I said it was okay, and so he began to glow a bluish color, and then he punched me lightly, but I was launched about a mile away (It hurt a lot), he's small, but strong. I'm not sure what happened to Eggman, I hope he's gone, he technically would have committed suicide, but then again he always comes back.

This is my final entry, and I hope that nobody finds this, there are some… personal things in here that I would like to keep secret.


End file.
